I'll Wait For You
by TwilightForever3220
Summary: Bella and Edward had a great marriage but can a crash separate them forever? M for language.


Disclaimer: All Twilight related stuff is Stephenie Meyer's. I just came up with this plot.

********IWFY*********

Beep, beep, beep.

"Come on, Bella, do this for me."

I looked at my fragile wife lying on the hospital cot. This shouldn't be happening, not to me. She's the love of my life.

I remembered the phone call that changed my life, broken my heart, and made me lose faith in this cruel world.

_*********Flashback*********_

"_Don't come home too late! I have a surprise waiting for you" she giggled._

"_Bella, you need to stop. You know I have a meeting. I can't pitch a tent while speaking to that representative." I moaned back. That little minx is always taunting me._

_Suddenly, I flipped her over her wandering fingers and ran out of the back door. _

"_Hurry back then, Edward." She hollered at me from the living room, "I love you!" Bella's too damn adorable for her own good. I don't even know what I did to deserve this angel in my life. She is so perfect._

_I walked into the garage and slid into my Volvo's leather seat, slid the car keys into the slot and turned it. The engine vroomed on vibrating the car quickly. There's an emergency meeting today at my company, CULLEN&HALE, where, Aro, the boss of the world's most widely known magazine is here to interview me about the financial rate of CULLEN&HALE. Jasper, my secretary, is there to take notes but also, his wife Alice, who also happens my sister, is here to do my make-up job just in case someone wants my picture. CULLEN&HALE is of course a very successful company. _

_I took a quick detour to Starbucks first, I mean, who doesn't when they attend an important meeting?_

"_Hot chocolate mocha with caramel please" I said to the barista as I took out a twenty._

"_No problem, sir. Anything else you would like to have? The barista asked me coyly. _

"_No…" I took a glance at her nametag, "Amy. I would like my coffee."_

"_Fine" She whipped around quickly causing me to smell her cheap, disgusting perfume. Ugh._

_A minute later I got the piping hot mocha in my hand and drove to CULLEN&HALE seeing Jasper and Alice already there waiting for me. _

"_Edward!" Alice yelled, "Do you want Armani or Gucci?"_

"_Wait until I park the car pixie!" I screamed back. "Jasper, you should control your wife. She might get into an accident like this, not waiting until people park their cars." "Whatever, Edward. You're almost late for the meeting."He grumbled._

_I chuckled._

_The rest of the afternoon flashed by quickly, giving me no time to breathe. I explained everything to Aro and posed for several pictures, just like Alice predicted._

"_So Edward, can you tell me a little bit about the history of CULLEN&HALE? Not many people know where this company just suddenly popped up." Aro questioned, holding the tape recorder too close to me for my liking, but I answered anyways._

"_CULLEN&HALE was constructed in the late 1800, but fortunately, we are still standing. My grandfather-" The phone Jasper's pocket rang, cutting me off of what I was saying._

"_Excuse me" He said as he walked out and closed the door behind him. It's probably a call for me since I turned my phone off; after all, it was his responsibility to answer all calls. Just as I was about to start again the door burst open. The force of the push was so hard the door banged back and echoed around the room._

"_Jasper, what is it?" I asked alarmed._

"_It's Bella. She got into a car crash."Jasper gasped out. _

_Alice was just about to come in and heard what Jasper said. She dropped the paper she was holding and shrieked._

"_Bella's HURT? IN A CAR CRASH?" She ran out of the conference room, taking the car keys along._

"_What the hell are you two assholes waiting for?" she yelled and Jasper and I standing there in shock, "A Hallmark invitation? Come on!"_

_We all dashed out leaving Aro and his meeting behind us. Who cares? He's nothing to me compared to Bella. Nothing at all. _

_Alice and Jasper slide into my Volvo and Alice ignited the engine. I sat in the shotgun. _

_Alice went 30 miles over the sleep limit but do I give a fuck? No. _

"_Please, God, Jesus, Buddha, whatever's out there… Please. Just help Bella. Anything to make her better." I muttered under my breath. _

"_Edward." Alice stated firmly, "Isabella Marie Cullen is a strong woman. She will be okay. Don't worry." But her voice quivered at the end. _

_*********Flashback Ends*********_

"Edward. Bella's in a coma, you know that have to eat. You can't sit here forever." Emmett said as he gently pushed the door open, also revealing his blonde bombshell wife, Rosalie.

"I will sit here forever." I answered back gravely. Rosalie stiffened.

"Get the fuck up, Edward! I had enough of your sullen shit." Rosalie hollered at me, "Do you think Bella would be happy seeing you like this? NO! So get up and eat!"

Emmett and I both froze in shock. I shook my head, Rosalie was right, Bella doesn't want to see me like this. I'll eat—for her.

From that moment on, every day is the same schedule. I wake up, eat breakfast that tastes like cardboards, and work. Jasper is trying to be helpful by telling me to rest or stay at home. I try to protest telling him it's not fair for him to work all the time and I just get to freeload, but he just pushes me out the door. Even though Jasper and Alice try to use the method of work to keep them occupied, I can still detect the fatigue under their bloodshot eyes. They are missing Bella as much as I am.

I drive to the hospital everyday to check on her condition or if she improved but everyday she just lays on that bed, still and silent.

Two Months Later

I pushed Bella's hospital door open and sighed. The familiar beeping on the monitor next to Bella soothed me a little knowing that her heart at least still beat. I walked closer to Bella, placed the bouquet of flowers I buy her everyday and sat by the edge of her bed.

I traced the outline of her lips and kissed her forehead. She's starting to lose her scent and smell like the hospital. I started to speak to her.

"Bella, from the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. I couldn't look at anyone else because you plagued my mind. I wanted to jump you with those sinful eyes of yours peeking at me all the time." I chuckled. "So I forbid you" I shuddered and continued seriously "I forbid you to leave me."

I rubbed her hand and continued. "I want to see your belly swell with my children and visit Disneyworld with them. I want to be at your side. I will _die_ without you. You are the reason for my existence, Bella."

I looked at Bella's porcelain face, long lashes and finally her pouty lips.

Suddenly her nose twitched. I gasped in alarm.

"Edward." Bella murmured, "I love you."

**I started this story about a couple of months ago but never finished it. This whole story was inspired by the last line, so I kind of wrote the entire story backwards. There will be no sequel and yes, Bella and Edward will have a happily ever after. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
